A strange Angel
by CharmedHottieDG
Summary: Phantom of the opera was condemned to immortality, a witch condemned him, the witch had been in love with Erik, but he was still in love with Christine, he rejected her, the woman became very angry, she avenged Erik
1. Prologue: Paris 1875

Phantom of the opera was condemned to immortality, a witch condemned him, the witch had been in love with Erik, but he was still in love with Christine, he rejected her, the woman became very angry, she avenged of Erik

* * *

_**I do not own Phantom of the Opera, or the characters, my only character is Elena Courtois, and descendant of Elena**_

* * *

A woman of 23, she was sewing a dress, she is Elena Courtois, she is tall, she measures 5'8 ", she is thin, but she has a good body, she has dark green eyes, she's pretty, she has pale white skin, her hair is long and wavy black color, thin and elegant eyebrows, she is very pretty, she meets the phantom of the opera, she is in love with Erik, Elena is a crazy woman, she's a spinster

Elena was almost done with the dress on that Carlotta appears, she walks loudly, sighed with tiredness Elena, Elena is very boring, she was still sewing carefully Carlotta stopped, she looked at Elena with mockery in his face, she is very bad with all

"Hey Elena, hurry with my dress, little rat seamstress should be ready now, the work is today, and tonight is my big night" Carlotta says angrily, she was yelling at Elena, Elena sighed

"Carlotta calm down, your dress is ready, just missing the last detail, this dress will be beautiful and perfect" Elena says harshly, she is very angry with Carlotta, Carlotta said nothing, she was all, Elena sighed in relief

Elena managed to finish the dress, she squeezed her eyes, she is very tired, she sat her hair, she walked to go to sleep, she sleeps where employees sleep in that, a man appears and is a stagehand, he is again, his name is Gerard Fournier, he is drunk and takes advantage of women

"Elena, you look beautiful tonight, come let's play a little" Gerard said sadistically, he says to her ear, he grabbed her waist

"Leave me, damn disgusting, let go, I do not want this," Elena shouted scared, she refused

He stroked Elena, she will suck, That a shadow moves, Gerard looked attentively, it was Erik, he jumped, Gerard loose Elena, she fell down, she pretends that she fainted, she's lying, Erik knocked Gerard, he carried in his arms at Elena, she opened her eyes, she smiles, she closes her eyes again, she is very mad

Erik took her to his lair, she is obsessed with him, she has seen him without his mask, she's crazy, he lay her on the bed, Erik went there, he sat on a bench, he always plays his organ, he is still in love with Christine, he loves at Christine

Elena wakes up, she approaches Erik, she puts a hand on his shoulder, Erik was a bit tense with a touch, Erik got up from the bench, he was in front of Elena, she approached at Erik, Elena kissedat him, he was very surprised by this, he separated from her, Erik looked confused

"Why did you kiss me?, Friends do not do that," Erik says very confused, he says seriously

"Erik, I love you, that's why I gave you that kiss, you do not reject me, I'm the one you would love to love, I'm the one who understands you, I will not reject you, we are destined to be together, I do not accept no for an answer "Elena says laughing, she was crazy, lunatic, she almost cried

"Oh Elena" Erik says whispering

"Well?" Elena said desperately, she just wants to know the answer to Erik

"Elena, you're a very pretty woman, you're very flattering, but I can not reciprocate to you, is not, I still love Christine, I can not forget Christine, I can not love you, I'm sorry, Elena "Erik says whispering, his voice gaining strength, he says earnestly, he does not want to hurt Elena, he says very distressed

Elena's mouth dropped open, she looked sadly, Elena began to mourn, Erik looked at the girl's fault, he put his hand on her shoulder, and she was angry trsite, Erik turned to Elena, she walked away him violently, Elena was trembling, she was looking at Erik

"You are an ungrateful, she did not come back to you, she never loved you, she loves Raoul, you're a damn, I love you, you rejected me, now you'll be alone with no one to love you, and I am a witch, condemn you to immortality, I will live forever with your face so repulsive, a woman who comes to fall in love with you, or a woman who comes to love you, your curse will be broken, and beautiful will be, as you wanted, but the woman must be a Courtois Daae, I do not like you'll do" Elena says furious, she was very angry with Erik, Elena screamed like crazy, she's a witch, she took revenge for the rejection, she is very vindictive

"Damn witch" Erik says angrily, he hanged at Elena, he is very angry

"Come on, kill me, kill me at once, like my curse is still on, but will not know that woman" Elena says laughing at him, she yelled at him

"I'm not going to kill you, I do not want to do, get out of here, you out of my sight, go before I change my mind" Erik released her neck, Elena rubbed her neck, Erik said harshly, his voice was menacing

"Okay, I can go from here, I will return to my city, you will never see me" Elena says angrily, her voice was angry, she was walking in place, she disappeared

Erik was very surprised with that, Erik grabbed his sword, he his stomach stabbed, drew his sword, the wound was regenerated, his shirt was cut and full of blood, he was shocked, he grabbed poison and drank it he fainted, he awoke minutes later, he threw everything out poison

"I am immortal now, I will not be able to die, well, I'll be alone forever" Erik says crying, he stopped mourn, he said seriously

"Erik, what happened?" Madame Giry appeared she says worried

"Elena, the seamstress was a witch, she fell in love with me, I refused her, she got mad at me, I did it with confidence and kindness, but she did not understand, she ordered me to immortality, tried to kill me, but I could not do it, "Erik says very angry, he shouted at Madame Giry, she looked at him with seriously

"I believe you, I know you are a witch, bye Erik" Madame Giry says calmly, she puts a hand on his shoulder, Madame Giry said goodbye to Erik, she left the den


	2. Currently: Paris 2014

Phantom of the opera was condemned to immortality, a witch condemned him, the witch had been in love with Erik, but he was still in love with Christine, he rejected her, the woman became very angry, she avenged of Erik 


End file.
